


Leila of the Woods (Book Five)

by J_P_Lupine



Series: Leila of the.... [5]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Predators (2010)
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Assassin Predator - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, Exophilia, Fantasy, Growling, Hybrids, Large Cock, Masturbation, Monsters, Nonbinary Character, Other, Outer Space, Purring, References to Knotting, Scents & Smells, Science Fiction, Size Difference, Smut, Stomach Bulging, Teratophilia, Upgrade Predator, Yautja
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_P_Lupine/pseuds/J_P_Lupine
Summary: Living in the middle of nowhere, Leila is suddenly woken one morning to the sounds of explosions while not having a clue as to what's happening- and honestly not sure if she even wants to. She likes her quiet life in the woods, but that day brings a lot of strange new things into her path.(Published Date: Jun 01, 2020)
Relationships: Yautja (Predator)/Original Character(s)
Series: Leila of the.... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427380
Comments: 46
Kudos: 140





	1. In The Woods Somewhere

Waking up to loud booms that shook the walls, I quickly looked around but saw nothing. Throwing off my blanket, I shot out of bed and ran through the house while looking through the windows but still saw nothing. My cabin was in the middle of nowhere and it was always quiet, so I couldn't fathom what in the Hell was going on.

I didn't go outside, and the noise ceased within a few minutes.

"The fuck?" I whispered, seeing smoke rising from the trees in the distance.

~

Sipping tea on the front porch, I turned the page in the book I was reading. Birds chirping in the trees could be heard along with a soft breeze rustling the leaves. It was warm out, a beautiful day despite earlier that morning. Bees and butterflies were bobbing over the wildflowers around the cabin and a hummingbird was circling the feeder on the other end of the porch.

It seemed that morning had just been a fluke as the day so far had been rather normal. Grabbing my mug, I took another drink before setting it back onto the metal table. The mug tapped the table and I paused, hearing heavy panting from an animal. Moving slowly, I leaned back and glanced up.

The brush was shivering before spreading apart and _something_ came walking out on all fours.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled and my brows furrowed. It looked like a mix between a hairless bear and a dog, but its face....its face was like neither as it sniffed the air. It's head whipped in my direction, making eye contact with me and I didn't dare move. The few seconds that passed felt like hours before the beast started wiggling its body like a hound wildly wagging its tail and ran up to the porch.

My chair fell over from how quickly I got up and scrambled onto the top of the porch rail as fast as I could. The beast bumped past the table, spilling some of my tea and its tongue lolled out of its mouth as it got closer. I was about to bolt, but something about the animal made me stop.

Its goofy grin and warm eyes were actually kind of....adorable. The creature stopped right in front of me while still wiggling and panting, those sharp teeth rather daunting but it wasn't attacking. Furrowing my brows, I watched the animal a little longer as it watched me.

"What the Hell are you?" I softly said. The animal snorted and sat down. Glancing out to the yard, there was nothing else there, so I looked back to the beast and slowly reached out my hand. The animal was excited but calm and didn't snap at my hand or even react negatively. Its skin was like leathery scales and I ran my hand over its broad forehead. It was like an overgrown scaly pit bull.

Easing my way back onto the porch while petting the animal, it began to make a sound similar to a rumbling purr. Scratching under its jaw, I felt relieved.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're not trying to eat me, bud, but you scared the living shit out of me." Calming down now that I was in no serious danger, I picked the chair back up while still watching the animal. Checking my book, I was glad to see the spilt tea didn't get on it. Picking up the mug, I carried it to the front door and went inside while taking it to the sink and set the book onto a counter. Grabbing a towel, I went back onto the porch and the animal was still there.

Wiping the table down, the beast was circling me while happily bouncing around. When I was done, however, it grabbed the towel and yanked it from my hand.

"Hey!" It flew off the porch and looked back at me with the towel hanging from its mouth. It walked a few more steps before turning back again to look at me. I think....I think it wanted me to follow.

Rushing back inside, I grabbed my keys and jumped over the steps on the porch. Call me an idiot, but if this creature wanted me to follow it I was going to. I mean, I wasn't entirely stupid, I knew it didn't come from here and perhaps it was leading me to where it did.

Hopping onto my four-wheeler, the engine roared to life and the beast raced through the trees with me close behind. It wasn't until a minute had passed that I realized the direction the animal was going was the same direction the explosions seemed to have come from that morning....

The first thing I saw was a clearing and a massive pile of machinery against a cliff. The beast made a noise like a distorted bark and the four-wheeler's engine went to a low rumble as it came to a stop.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled as my brows furrowed and it looked like a small war happened in the clearing. There were burnt and broken trees, singed grass, rocks in broken chunks, and something bright green in the water. Reaching to the trunk on the back of the vehicle, I unlatched it and pulled out my hunting bow and quiver.

Nocking an arrow, I cautiously stepped off of the four-wheeler and walked behind the barking creature. It ran into the water and my eyes went wide when I saw what it was running towards. It blended in with the rock so well at first glance, but the longer I looked the clearer it got.

It was massive, bleeding, and being the source of the bright green liquid in the water that I now knew was its blood. It was missing an arm and most of a leg, and the beast was whining and licking the other creature's face. Getting closer, I could hear shallow breathing and looked between the animal and humanoid in the water.

The beast whimpered while looking at me and I cursed under my breath before running back to the four-wheeler. I put the bow back into the trunk and grabbed the rope and rolled up tarp inside. Looping one end of the rope through the tarp holes, I laid the tarp out beside the humanoid creature. It was around twice my size, but I felt like I had to do _something_ to help.

Water was already soaking into my boots and jeans, and I dug my feet into the mud while trying to push the giant being onto the tarp. Grunting, I bared my teeth with the effort and nearly slipped while pushing them over.

Running back to the four-wheeler, I drove it through the mud and shallow water up to the other end of the tarp and tied it to the back. The whole thing wasn't very secure, but it was the best I could do in the situation with what I had.

Making sure the being was still breathing and staying on the tarp, I then raced back home with the animal barking after me. Parking in the front yard, I rushed inside to grab the medical kit in the kitchen and jumped over the steps on the porch.

~

Stoking the fire in the pit, I tossed in a few more sticks while the beast was snoring a few feet away. The humanoid giant, on the other hand, was still unconscious on the other side of the fire and I wasn't sure if they'd even make it through the night. They had stopped bleeding at this point, but they had yet to wake up and I didn't even know how to make sure they were stable or not. Their skin was so thick like an exoskeleton that I couldn't find a pulse, not that I'd even know what a regular pulse would be like for this creature.

I did the best I could bandaging them up and cauterized where their leg and arm had been blown off, but still, I didn't know if that was enough. Honestly, I wouldn't know until they either woke up or died from their wounds.

Hours passed as night fell, and I ate my dinner by the fire. It was as I was eating that the humanoid stirred and I felt myself tense. They jerked up and quickly looked around before spotting me and raising their arm until they realized their gauntlet wasn't there.

The animal beside me raised its head and watched the being as it and I stared at each other in utter silence. Swallowing the food in my mouth, I didn't try to move- if the big guy wanted I knew he could probably crush me even with one hand. Their eyes drifted to the beast for a moment, then back to me, and then down to themself to see the state they were in.

Their shoulders visibly slacked and I sighed through my nose as mine did as well. Slowly getting up, the being's gaze snapped back to me and I proceeded cautiously to the meat by the fire on the short table. Taking some, I ate it to show that if they were hungry the meat was safe to eat. Backing up, I returned to my seat and they watched me the entire time.

They seemed to hesitate, but snatched up the venison and began to devour it like they were starving.

~

By morning, and I half expected my yard to be empty rather than to see the giant alien still there and leaning against a tree with the beast resting its head on their lap. Leaning onto the porch rail, I finally spoke to the humanoid.

"Do you know English?" I questioned and they raised their head. There was a pause, and I swore I saw something flash across one of their eyes before they nodded. "Speak it?" Their head shook a second after. I wasn't too shocked by the 'no', though. I'd imagine it'd be hard to speak a human language with a mouth like they had- it was just mandibles and exposed fangs about the length of my finger.

Sighing, I glanced between them and the alien dog.

"Where did you come from?" I asked and they briefly looked to the sky. "Mm, thought so. Look, my mama raised me with manners so I won't kick you off my property when you're clearly in need of help, but if you try anything, I'll blow what's left of you up." Speaking with the steadiest tone I could manage, a low growl came as a response. "I'm serious. Now....if you're hungry, I'm making breakfast." Standing up all of the way, I went back into the house and to the kitchen.

Turning on the tap, I grabbed the soap and lathered it onto my hands to get them clean before preparing food. Rinsing the suds off in the steady stream of water, the patches of scales on the backs of my hands glittered with them being wet.


	2. Recovering

Driving the four-wheeler through the forest, I tried to maneuver through the smoothest path as possible since the giant alien was riding along on a make-shift sled attached to the back. Taking them to their crashed ship, I pulled up as close as possible so that they could lean on the craft to keep balanced.

They got off the sled and hopped towards the ship's still open door and went inside. The dog was splashing through the water as we waited and minutes passed before the big alien came back out.

I wasn't too worried about them coming out with a weapon and killing me at this point- I mean, they'd been staying at my home for the past two weeks while recuperating and they hadn't tried harming in that time so there was a bit of trust present. Not a whole lot, but enough to know I was safe around them. Whether that safety came from respecting that I saved their life or something else, I wasn't going to really question it much.

Raising a brow at the alien while seeing what they came out of the ship with, I silently questioned the metallic cylinder they sat down in front of the four-wheeler with. They pushed a button and a spike came out of one end. My brows furrowed with confusion and I leaned forward a bit.

"What is that?" I questioned but was ultimately ignored when they stabbed the spike into their thigh. The alien snarled as blood dripped down and I quickly stood up. "Fuck! Why would you-" And my words were cut off by the cylinder's metal plating sliding and reforming as edges came up and embedded into the sides of the alien's thigh. They bled some more, but the shifting cylinder began to look more and more like....a leg.

Watching in silenced awe, the metallic leg was nearly an exact replica of their actual leg, and when the plates stopped shifting they wiggled the toes to make sure it was working.

"....Wow." I said lowly as they wiped the blood from the sides and used the ship to help themself stand. The alien was careful to put weight on the leg at first but took a few testing steps while limping and it seemed the prosthetic was working. They plopped back down onto the sled and I turned in my seat. "Was that all we came for?"

They nodded and I paused- I could figure they probably only had one of those cylinder things if they were only using one for their leg and not their arm, too, but now I was curious as to what else might be on that ship.... However, if they didn't want to take anything else off the ship, was there actually nothing useful on there, or was it just now empty? Or perhaps they were hiding what else was on the ship?

Looking to the open door, I made a face and shook my head. Whatever- it wasn't my business at the time being. Driving back to the house in silence, the massive alien could walk around now after getting off of the sled but still had a slight limp.

They headed straight for the shed that was currently set up for them and left the door open as they sat down in front of the TV hooked up inside. They picked up the stick by the TV and used it to turn on the device before turning to me with an expecting look.

Going into the shed, I leaned onto the shelf of old movies and looked up at the alien.

"So, what will it be today? Fantasy, thriller, documentary, animated, or sci-fi?" I asked while pointing to the different shelves. They pointed to the animated shelf and I pulled out the movies and laid them out on the table. "All right, which one?" They leaned forward to look at the movie covers and pointed to the one they wanted to watch. "Lilo and Stitch? _Again?_ " They gave a low growl and I picked up the movie. "Okay, okay, I won't judge! I'm just surprised with how much you like this movie for being...." I looked them up and down without bothering to elaborate.

They huffed as I turned to the VHS player and popped the movie in. As it began to play, I grabbed the other movies to put them back on the shelf. They then started messing with their new prosthetic leg, moving and stretching it out like they were trying to get used to it. I couldn't even fathom how the thing worked, but *somehow* the technology in it seemed to be also connected to their nervous system to move the way it did.

I heard barking outside and went out to see the dog trying to get at a squirrel. Whistling, its head perked up before it trotted over as I unhooked the sled from the four-wheeler. The dog grabbed it and drug it to the shed. _'I can't just keep calling that fella dog....'_ I thought while watching it curl up next to the big alien. _'Also gotta find something to call them, too.'_

~

"So, at this point, I'm well aware hiding your gear from you was pointless, so why did you never bother getting it back?" I spoke while stabbing the macaroni in my bowl with a fork. The fire between us crackled and they paused shoveling the cheesy noodles into their mouth. The entire pot sat in their lap while they were using a cooking utensil for a spoon.

Glancing up to them, I waited for a form of reply and they waved their hand. I took that as they wouldn't need the gear with me, so it didn't matter.

"Wow, think I'm that weak, huh?" I chuckled and they nodded. Laughing, I pointed with my fork. "Which of us is the one taking care of the other?" Taking a bite, I watched them roll their eyes at me. "You know I have a point." Swallowing, I stretched out my legs and tilted my head. "By the way, tomorrow you're going to have to stay in the shed all morning since groceries are being delivered. They usually come before noon or at noon, so it won't be too long."

They paused while looking at me blankly.

"You know that macaroni you're eating? You don't just find that out here. It has to be brought here from town. You can't be seen by a human, so, yanno." I pointed over my shoulder to the shed with my thumb. They clearly looked to my arms and raised their brows like I would. "I can cover mine up, you can't. Also, since we're talking, do you have a name?"

They shook their head and started shoveling macaroni into their mouth again. Scrunching up my nose, I waved my fork.

"Well, I can't just keep saying 'hey, you' to get your attention. Go ahead and pick something." They shook their head. "Come on, if _you_ don't _I_ will." They shrugged and I chuckled. "Fine.... Biscuit." They clearly were glaring and me and I laughed while waving my hand. "I'm kidding, kidding!" Thinking for a second, I got an idea. "Oh, what about Stitch?" They actually seemed to think about it before shaking their head. "Don't even, I know you like it! I can tell." I grinned before turning to the dog. "And then you can be Daisy. There, now you both have names."

The beast looked up from the deer leg they were chewing on, drool covering their chin as they began to happily wiggle.

"See, you like your name, don't you?" Daisy wiggled even more before grabbing the deer leg and dragging it closer to me before plopping back down onto the ground.

~

"Delivery for Leila Del Monte!" Zipping up my jacket as I went to the front door, the knocking stopped shortly before I turned the locks. "Hi, I've got a delivery for Miss Del Monte. I'm going to need a signature." The young man held up a clipboard and pen and I nodded.

"That's me." Taking the pen, I signed the paper.

"Do you need help bringing it in?" He offered, and I shook my head.

"No, thank you. I've got it." Grabbing the closest box, I carried it to the kitchen. The man was still at the door when I went back for a second box, and I just looked down at him due to the height difference. "Is there something else you need?"

"No, it's just....Del Monte," He chuckled while glancing to the clipboard and then back up to me. "is that like the canned foods company?"

"Unrelated, just a coincidence." I stated while lying through my teeth. I had changed my name long ago to keep my mother safe if I was ever found, and when filling out the paperwork I had just gone with random things I saw. My middle name now was even Wick from a candle....

"Did you ever play basketball?" He laughed, shifting his weight on his feet as I took the other box to the kitchen.

"Excuse me?"

"It's just, you're _really_ tall. What, are you 5'11''? 6'?"

"6'1''." I sighed while rolling my eyes while facing a wall. "Is that everything?"

"Yup! That's all. Uh, have a good one." He waved while finally leaving, looking back over his shoulder as I shut the front door.

"I hate when they get new guys." I grumbled, pulling my gloves off and dropping them onto the table by the door. Sliding my jacket off of my shoulders, I hung it on the hook on the wall and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. Sliding the curtain to the side, I saw the delivery guy driving away. Going back to the kitchen, I began to put away the groceries.

Flattening the boxes, I carried them to the shed and opened the door. Stitch was crouched at the ready like he was about to attack whoever was coming in, but visibly relaxed when he saw it was me. Taking the boxes to the back of the shed, I glanced at the alien.

"You and Daisy can come out now, the delivery guy's gone." Dusting off my hands, I walked back towards the entrance. "I'm gonna go hunting now, though, so try to stay near the house." Stitch followed me out as I dug the four-wheeler keys out of my pocket, and kept following me to the vehicle. Giving them a look, I waved my hand. "Wait, are you wanting to go, too? You think you're up for that so soon? I mean, Daisy and I can handle it fine like usual."

They shook their head and whistled and Daisy came bounding out of the shed and slid to a stop by the humanoid. My expression shifted as it dawned on me what Stitch was intending.

"You want to go hunting instead?" I questioned and received a nod in reply. Pausing, I seemed to weigh the option in my head. On one hand, Stitch was obviously a predator and incredibly strong, but on the other hand, they still had a limp and no gear....

Chewing the inside of my cheek, I sighed.

"Okay, look, I'll let you go hunting _this_ time, but be careful. I'll....I'll give you back your stuff since you obviously can't use my bow, and you _have_ to keep Daisy with you." Stitch rolled his eyes and pushed me out of the way with his leg before walking right into the forest. "Hey!" I called after them, but they just waved their arm while otherwise ignoring me.

I couldn't help but worry, I'd been helping them this entire time and just a few weeks ago they'd been bleeding out in a pond. Now....now they were just strolling off into the woods like it was no big deal.

Maybe that was usual behavior for their kind? I couldn't say, but I was going to set out Stitch's gear anyways just in case they changed their mind and came back for it.


	3. Black Vans

"Well, I'll be damned." I mumbled while looking out of my window. I had heard noises outside and figured Stitch and Daisy were back, and they were, but Stitch was already skinning and gutting deer with such accuracy despite only having one working hand and a strangely shaped knife.

They had tied the deer to low branches to keep them steady as they worked, and Stitch also had a good number of them to last us a good while. Going out onto the porch, I crossed my arms while watching the alien work.

Admittedly....I had definitely underestimated Stitch. I guess taking care of them kind of made me blind to the reality that Stitch was in fact a very dangerous being, even if disabled.

Daisy was busy eating the piled up guts from the deer while pelts were laid out to dry on the ground not too far away.

"You wanna butcher them, too, or are you leaving that for me to do?" I joked, making Stitch look over their shoulder to me. They shrugged and pointed to a gutted and skinned deer with their knife as if to say 'go ahead'.

~

Wrapping up the chunks of meat on the table, I left some out to be used with dinner. Taking the wrapped meat to the deep freezer, I came back outside with spices and set them onto the table. I knew it was safe for Stitch to have them due to a trial of tests we did a while back, and so far they could eat pretty much anything I could.

"You wanna start the fire?" Looking up to Stitch, I saw them glance to the pit and nod before going to gather wood. Opening the spices, I drug over a chunk of meat and started seasoning it after putting in diagonal cuts for a better cook. I could hear Stitch working on the fire as I worked, and at one point I could swear he was grumbling about something. "Stitch, if you need help-" And I was cut off by a loud FWOOMPH as fire shot from their gauntlet to lite the fire.

I paused, looking between the big alien and the flint rocks now on the ground by their feet.

"You're really stubborn, aren't you?" Making a face, I shifted on my feet while Stitch huffed. "You _can_ ask for help." I stated as I went back to work. "I thought you'd try to use the match sticks, not the flint." It looked like they paused and I scoffed. "Stitch, the matches were those big sticks with round tips right next to the flint rocks. The tips catch fire when run across a rough surface."

The look in his eyes seemed to be a mix of 'why didn't you tell me that sooner' and 'yeah, well, my way works, too'.

They turned to grab the grill grate leaning against a tree and set it over the fire as the legs of the grate rested on the rocks around the pit. Finishing up with the seasoning, I took the meat to the fire and it sizzled as soon as it hit the hot metal grate. Some of the chunks were larger for Stitch while the smaller ones were for myself, but thankfully they all fit at once.

~

Sitting on the porch with a book and a cup of tea, Daisy was sleeping at my feet while Stitch was a few yards off and sharpening their blades. It was another quiet day with decent weather, and it seemed as if Stitch was nearing full recovery.

Taking a drink from my mug, I glanced at the big alien with their back to me. What were they going to do once they were fully healed? It's not like they could go home with the condition their ship was in, let alone even leave this planet. If they were going to stay here, then....I was definitely going to have to make some changes around the house and shed.

Leaning back in my chair, I furrowed my brows while thinking. Stitch was a really big....whatever they were, standing somewhere around 11 feet. If they were going to be here long term, I'd have to renovate the shed to better suit their needs. I could try building Daisy a dog house, but that wiggly beast tended to just sleep with Stitch or on the porch.

Oh, but I could make a bed for the porch, then, couldn't I?

I was jerked out of my head when Stitch suddenly stood up while looking to the dirt road. They stood still as if listening, then whistled to call Daisy and bolted for the shed.

"Stitch?!" I called, concerned by his behavior, but he just pointed to the road and it was then that I heard the vehicles coming closer. "Shit!" I hissed, dropping my book onto the table and racing inside to get my jacket and gloves on. Letting my hair down to cover the back of my neck, I quickly sat back at the table so that it wasn't obvious I was trying to hide something.

Turning to the shed, I made sure the door was shut all of the way and looked back to see black vans pulling into my front yard. Trying to remain calm, I watched a few people step out of the vans while looking around as two came up to the porch directly.

"Hi! Sorry to disturb you, ma'am, but we'd like to ask you a few questions." I felt panic set in as they flashed their badge at me and I realized every single person getting out of the vans was armed.

"About?"

"We recently heard there were sightings of a fugitive near this area and were wondering if you've happened to see anything....strange around here."

"Lot of fire for just one fugitive, if you ask me." I said bluntly while glancing at the guns.

"They're quite dangerous, trust me. So, have you-"

"To answer your question, no, I haven't seen anything. Nothing happens out here." The two men on my porch glanced to each other and the guys in the yard were fanning out. "Do your boys really think they'll find your guy in my flower bushes?"

"No, ma'am." One of them chuckled and pointed over their shoulder. "Do you mind if we do a quick look around? Just to makes sure you're safe."

"I do mind, actually." I waved my hand. "I told you already nothing's happened out of the normal here and this is private property, so the only way you're gonna search anything here is with a warrant."

"Why? Do you have something to hide?"

"I just know my rights and I like my privacy." Trying to remain calm, I picked up my tea and took a drink. "Now, if you don't have any more questions or plan on continuing to be rather vague, you can leave. If you're looking for a fugitive, you'll have better luck looking around town than all of the way out here in the middle of nowhere." I chuckled.

"And why is that?" The brunette one quirked up a brow and I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Whoever you're looking for may be a fugitive, but they're still a human. They'll need food, water, a place to sleep. They won't get any of that out here."

"Are you sure about that?" The blond tilted his head and I stood up while setting down my drink.

"You take one step closer to my shed and I will _not_ remain civil!" I nearly growled at the cops a few yards from the shed door.

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a threat to exercise my rights. I already told you this is private property and I have _not_ given permission for you to search it."

"Sir! There's something moving inside!" The men raised their guns towards the shed and I waved my hand while thinking fast.

"No shit there's something moving inside, my pitty Daisy is in there."

"Oh, I'd love to see her. I absolutely adore pits." Stepping towards the brunette, I looked him dead in the eye since he was only a few inches shorter than me.

"I already told you once to get off of my property. Ain't nobody here that you're lookin' for, and you sure as Hell don't have a probable cause to keep you around here. **Get. Off. My. Property.** " It went silent as he kept eye contact with me, but I didn't blink or even waver.

"Excuse us." He gave me a stern look but stepped off of the porch. "Roundup!" He raised a finger while waving it in a circle as he walked towards the vans. The others followed the order, but those by the shed hesitated before falling back. Honestly....they seemed more like soldiers than cops.

At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if they were. _Someone_ had blown up Stitch and caused their ship to crash, and if these were the folks intended for the clean-up they no doubt were aware Stitch's body wasn't in the pond anymore.

Waiting until they left and were out of sight, I went to the shed.

"Stitch, I hope you've gotten everything out of your ship by now because I don't want you going back there anymore." I stated. "Those guys were _definitely_ looking for you, bud." They lowly growled and I put my hands onto my hips. "Look, if you can hear them from that far away you should be safe if you can hide, but they could have booby-trapped your ship." Daisy bumped into my hand and I rubbed their head. "Just....try sticking closer to the house for a while. They're definitely gonna be searching the woods for you."


	4. Chirp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*

Birds were chirping as they flitted about the back garden and water flowed down towards the plants from the hose in my hand.

"Stop whining, you big baby." I popped off with one fist on my hip while spraying down Stitch as they sat on a stump. Stitch lowly growled and I rolled my eyes. "Big, bad, and scary is fine, but _stinky_ is where I draw the line." The big alien flared their mandibles at me while hissing, so I shot him in the chest with the hose before shutting it off.

Picking up the bucket of suds at my side, I walked towards Stitch and set it down by the stump. Grabbing the cleaning brush inside of the bucket, I got to work on scrubbing Stitch's back. They were still grumbling something in their native language that I couldn't understand, but from the tone, I could tell it was insulting.

"Boo-hoo, the soap and water is so mean to you." I taunted and Stitch huffed. Chuckling, I dunked the brush in the bucket before going back to scrubbing. Washing their arm, soap dripped to the ground and I put the brush into their hand after washing it. Stitch began cleaning their chest and I glanced over to check on Daisy.

The big dork was chasing a butterfly flying just out of reach.

"Daisy's next, so do you wanna deal with that, or do I have to?" I questioned while turning back to Stitch as they were scrubbing down their metallic calf. A huff came as the answer and I rose my brows. "It's _your_ dog." They rolled their eyes, dunking the brush into the bucket before washing their feet. Stitch gave a short nod and I chuckled.

When Stitch dropped the brush into the bucket for the last time, I picked the hose back up to rinse the big alien off. Soapy water flowed through the dead leaves on the ground while Daisy was still hopping around after a butterfly a few yards off. Stitch shook their head like a dog, flinging the water off of their head before stretching out their mandibles.

"Feel better?" Chuckling, I wiped the water droplets from my cheek. "You definitely smell better." They gave a low growl, then took the hose from me and whistled to call over Daisy. "I'll go check on your clothes." Waving my hand, I gave one last glance to Stitch before going up the back porch ramp.

I wasn't going to lie, every time I saw Stitch naked when they needed to get clean I couldn't fathom how the only scars they seemed to have come from when they had gotten blown up. Stitch was definitely a predator, a warrior, but there were no other scars to suggest such.

Just how tough was their body?

Opening the dryer, I grabbed the loincloth to check if it was dry and pulled it out when I felt that it was. Closing the dryer with my hip, I went back outside and paused on the porch.

Rather than having Daisy sit to be cleaned, Stitch was just spraying the animal with water as Daisy was biting at the stream. Shaking my head, I sighed and went to turn off the faucet the hose was attached to.

When the water slowed to a trickle, Stitch looked over their shoulder to me and I rose my eyebrows.

"Now that you've finished playing around, your clothes are clean." I stated and Daisy shook off while Stitch took the loincloth from my hands and put it on.

~

Stretching as I walked across my room, I bent down to open a dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts. Tugging them on over my legs, I was mindful not to catch the fabric on the scales on my outer thighs. Opening another drawer, I grabbed a loose, long-sleeved shirt and dropped it over my head.

Putting my hair up into a bun, I went over to my opened window and pulled the curtain to the side to check on the shed. The door was cracked a bit to let Daisy come and go as she pleased. Stitch was probably watching another movie judging from the dim light coming from inside the shed.

Dropping the curtain, I went to my bed and plopped down onto the mattress. Picking up the book from the top of the nightstand, I flipped to the page my bookmark was on and began to read. Warm air billowed through the curtains as crickets were chirping in the yard.

Relaxing against the pillows, I turned the page and lost myself in the words of the story. The sounds of the woods at night from outside created the perfect background noise, and I swept my bangs behind my ear before flipping to the next page again.

Hours passed as I read, but when I reached over to my water to wake a drink I found the bottle empty. Sighing through my nose, I put the bookmark between the pages and got up to refill the bottle. Returning to my room, I put the water back onto the nightstand and sat on the edge of my bed.

Chewing the inside of my cheek, I glanced at my book while thinking. I wasn't exactly in the mood to read anymore, but I wasn't ready to go to sleep just yet either.

"Fuck it." I shrugged, placing the book onto the nightstand and opening the drawer. Picking up the soft fabric bag, I turned off the lamp and let my eyes adjust to the dark.

Getting comfortable, I opened the drawstring bag and set it down beside me. Running my hands up the insides of my thighs, I felt sparks of excitement. Rubbing my palm against my crotch through the fabric of my shorts, I heard the low rumbling of a purr start deep in my chest.

Sliding off my shorts, I could already scent my arousal before I even ran my fingers over my core. My thighs twitched when I began to circle my clit and could feel myself getting wetter. Reaching over to the bag, I pulled out the toy that was inside and pressed it against my heat.

I took in a sharp breath from the cool sensation of the silicone against my warm skin. Rubbing it against myself, I lowly whimpered from the toy's ridges bumping over my clit as it became coated in my slick. I was so fucking horny and already throbbing as my cheeks and ears burned.

Licking my lips, I pushed the tip of the silicone dick in, feeling it slowly stretch the further it went in. Softly moaning, I pulled it out a few inches before thrusting it back in to the balls on the toy and moaning louder. Letting my head fall back onto the pillows, I covered my mouth to muffle the sounds as I continued to fuck myself.

Panting, I rolled over, pressing my face into the pillows while my ass was in the air. My shirt slid up my back as my chest vibrated with the purring and I could hear the slick slapping sounds of the wet toy hitting my skin. Swallowing, I used my free hand to grope my exposed breast.

It felt so good....

I went harder, moaning into the pillow as I felt heat dripping down my thighs. My toes curled when I tilted the toy a different way and I kept going, thrusting the cock in deep as pleasure washed away my stress.

A breeze came in from the window, carrying a vaguely familiar scent as goosebumps rose on my skin and I shivered. The scent made me wetter as I moaned, feeling myself getting closer to cumming.

Pushing myself up, I leaned back to hit from another angle, my hips bucking as I stifled a moan. My head fell back and my free hand balled into a fist, clutching tightly to the blanket as I felt my peak. Riding out my orgasm, I fell onto my back when it passed and I was panting to catch my breath.

I may live in the middle of nowhere and couldn't risk exposure, but I still had needs to be met that I'd been putting off since the aliens got here, so finally doing just that felt so good. Closing my eyes, I sighed before sliding the toy out, softly moaning as my thighs twitched. It was only then that it clicked in my head about the scent that came in on the breeze.

Twisting around, I looked to the window but saw nothing but the curtains gently rolling. Sniffing the air, I could still smell it and furrowed my brows. I couldn't quite place the scent, but whatever it was had my body buzzing even now....

Going to the window, I pulled back the curtain and looked outside to the yard. I couldn't see whatever it was I was smelling, but there was something familiar about it that I just couldn't place.

Biting the inside of my cheek, I decided to ignore it to go get cleaned up and go to sleep.

~

Birds chirping outside and morning sunlight leaking in through the window woke me the following morning. Yawning and stretching as I got out of bed, I lumbered into the kitchen. Brewing up some coffee, I put it together and took my mug to the porch.

"Morning, Daisy." I chuckled at the slobbering animal chewing on a deer leg by the porch table. Sitting down, I pulled my legs up into the chair while taking a drink from my coffee. Glancing over my shoulder to the shed, I saw the door shut completely but Stitch was nowhere in the yard or the woods as far as I could see.

We weren't low on meat at the moment, so I wasn't sure Stitch had gone hunting. However, the big alien very well may just be blowing off steam by running around in the woods. If that were the case, then I hoped they were staying close to the house in case the black vans returned.


	5. Awakening

The blades scraping against each other as they clipped the sickly leaves from the healthy plant could be softly heard through the music from the old radio on the back porch. Gently parting the healthy leaves, I trimmed off the leaf that looked wrinkled and half-eaten by bugs.

Going through the garden, I felt relaxed while tending to my plants. Daisy was sleeping in the sun on the porch, softly snoring as a new song began on the radio. Glancing up from what I was doing, I checked on Stitch.

The big alien was sitting cross-legged on the ground while fiddling with their gauntlet as it sat in their lap. I hadn't the faintest as to what they were doing, and the tech looked complex but Stitch seemed to know what they were doing.

As if sensing me watching them, Stitch looked up from what they were doing and locked eyes with me. My ear twitched and I waved while smiling, however, Stitch huffed and turned around.

"Rude!" I called out and a low growl came as a reply. Chuckling, I went back to pruning plants in the morning sun. Bees were bumbling about, pollinating the flowers and crawling over buds.

I never found out where Stitch had gone the other morning, they refused to say, but they were back by noon and completely unharmed, so I couldn't complain. Sighing through my nose, I pocketed the shears and crouched down to sweep leaves off of the stones and into the soil.

~

"This is called arroz con pollo. It's kinda....got more of a _kick_ from what I put in it so I hope you're good with spicy stuff. Though, I guess we're about to find out." Laughing as I handed Stitch a large bowl, they seemed to look it over and push it around with their spoon. "Go on, try it." I urged them before they got a spoonful.

I laughed at their expression that was akin to surprise but they seemed to like it when they went for a second spoonful.

"Wait, try it on this." I stood up on the log Stitch sat on and held up a tortilla. The big alien hesitated while looking at me and the flatbread before finally scooping up some of the rice and chicken. They poured it onto the tortilla and I wrapped it up before gently handing it to them. "Good, right?" I smiled and Stitch gave a small nod.

Hopping down, I picked up my own bowl and sat down to eat while Daisy was enjoying some deer guts for her own dinner. The fire crackling as small embers flew up and vanished into the air was relaxing to listen to as we all ate.

My ears twitched when I heard Stitch chitter, so I looked up to see them waving to the bag of tortillas. Smiling, I set down my bowl to get them another one.

"Human food's pretty good, isn't it?" I questioned while holding the tortilla open for Stitch to fill up. Wrapping the rice and chicken, I gave it to them and watched them devour it. Pausing, I furrowed my eyebrows. "I can't believe I'm just _now_ thinking of this, but how do you keep your teeth clean? I don't think I've ever seen you brush them."

Stitch didn't answer and instead looked at me strangely.

"Yanno, brushing your teeth? With toothpaste and a small brush." I mimicked the motions but their expression was the same. "I guess I know what we're doing after dinner, then."

~

"Okay, so, you remember that mint candy you tried?" Speaking over my shoulder, I popped open the extra toothbrush package. Some chittering came as an answer that I assumed was a 'yes', so I rose my brows while waving my hand. "Well, the toothpaste I have tastes exactly like that. Oh, but it's not food, so we'll need to rinse your mouth out after." I explained while pointing to the cup of water.

Turning around as I put the toothpaste onto the brush, I looked up at Stitch as they sat on the stump by the back porch and garden so that I could use the back light to see.

"Ready for clean teeth?" Stitch huffed and I set down the toothpaste. "Too bad." Crawling onto Stitch's lap, I stood up on their thighs to reach their mouth. "I'm going to clean your mandibles first, okay?" They nodded, so I gently grabbed the one to my bottom left.

Surprisingly....the scales there were rather small and smooth to the touch and I began scrubbing the tusk. The toothpaste started to foam and Stitch tensed up. Going in circular motions, the small brush seemed fine even for Stitch's much larger teeth. When I finished with their tusks, I gestured with my hand.

"Okay, spread 'em. Teeth are next." Stitch flared their mandibles to allow me access to their fangs. They were more relaxed by now, watching me as I brushed their teeth. It was odd, though, and I could see Stitch actually had a forked tongue like a lizard or a snake.

Climbing down from Stitch's lap, I dunked the toothbrush into the cup to clean it out.

"Lean down here so I can rinse it off." The big alien did as told, their strange dreadlock-esque appendages falling over their shoulders as the metal bands wrapped around them clinked together. Pouring the water over their fangs and tusks, the foam washed off with ease and what was beneath actually looked brighter than before. "Oh, that's _much_ better." Smiling, I stepped back and took everything back inside, and turned off the porch light.

Coming back outside, I had more water and dumped it onto the pit to put out what was left burning. Steam swirled upwards as I turned on my heel and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Stitch crouched by the house in the dark with their eyes glowing from reflecting what little light there was.

"Fuck, I thought you were a bear." I sighed with relief before laughing. "Wow. Of course, it'd be _me_ more scared of a bear than an 11-foot tall alien." Stitch tilted their head before grabbing my pant leg and lifting it to show the scales littered on my skin. "What are you doing?" They rubbed their thumb over the scales and it clicked. "Oh! I mean, yeah, I guess I'm alien, too. At least part- Mom decided human wasn't her type." I chuckled.

Stitch dropped my pant leg just before Daisy went barreling past and slid to a halt in the shed. Stitch stood to follow, slightly limping before ducking into the shed for the night.

Chewing the inside of my cheek, I wished there was an easier way for us to communicate rather than all the guessing and _trying_ to understand.

~

Shooting out of bed due to the loud banging on my front door, I tiredly slurred curses while scrambling to cover my scales before answering.

"What?!" I nearly growled. "Do you know what time it is? Fuckin' pounding on my door like a-" My voice trailed off as I saw a familiar face standing on my porch.

"Hi." He grinned. "Got a warrant." Handing me the folded up paper, he then stepped off of the porch and went right for the shed along with the armed men that had been waiting by the van.

"What the Hell-?"

"You got your warrant, now we get our search. Any resistance on your part will be met with legal repercussions." They closed in on the shed and I dropped the paper without bothering to even look at it and ran. I wasn't even thinking as I slid to a halt in front of the door, glaring at the man in a black suit.

"There's no fucking way you got a warrant to search my property, there's no probable cause. Not to mention _if_ whoever you were looking for had stumbled onto my property they'd be long gone by now, and as I said before, no fugitive has been on my land."

"I handed you your warrant. Now, move." The man gave me a firm look and I had to remember not to bare my teeth as I pointed at him.

"Why the Hell are you so invested in searching my property? What makes you so sure your fugitive it here? I've already told you time and time again that _no one else is here_." The man's gaze drifted from my face down to my hand. His eyes slightly widened and I realized too late I had forgotten my gloves.

His hand shot out, grabbing my wrist before yanking back my sleeve to expose the jade scales on my arm.

"Let me go!" I yanked my wrist out of the human's grasp and he drew the gun from his hip.

"What the fuck is wrong with your arm?!"

"What the fuck is wrong with yours?!"

"I don't know what the fuck you are, but you're coming with us! Get on your knees!" He demanded while pointing the barrel of the gun directly at my head and I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I moved faster than the man could react, taking him down before he fired. It echoed through the trees just before the shed burst open and Stitch roared with their mandibles flared wide. The rest of the men turned their attention to the larger alien, firing while screaming.

I knocked the gun away from the man below me, swinging my fist back and clearly hearing his jaw crack from the force. Daisy came barreling out of the shed after Stitch, both going absolutely feral on the soldiers. With another punch, the man was out cold and I barely missed getting shot if Stitch hadn't blocked me with their leg. Bullets were ricocheting off of their hardened skin and my eyes went wide when blood began to fly.

Stitch swiped their hand, smacking a soldier into a tree and impaling them on a branch. The blades in their gauntlet popped out, cutting another man into three separate sections. Daisy was mauling others, going for their throats and tearing through them more violently than I'd ever seen her even with venison.

I was reminded that these two were capable predators and brutally shown just what they were capable of. Daisy circled back to me, grabbing my jacket hood with her bloody mouth and dragging me back towards the shed for cover. Stitch let loose now that I was out of the way, taking out what was left of the soldiers in mere seconds even though they were disabled. If they could do _this_ while missing both an arm and a leg, what the fuck could they do before?

The man I had knocked out came to, scrambling for a gun and I tried to intervene but Daisy wouldn't let me go.

"Look out!" I screamed, but Stitch didn't even look back when they fired one of the giant serrated blades from their gauntlet, impaling the man before he could even stand. I was still panicked even as silence fell and blood and body parts scattered my front yard. Swallowing, I looked up at the big alien and they slowly turned to me.

I tried to be aware that all signs pointed to Stitch being extremely dangerous, but nothing could have prepared me for this. Maybe I was blinded by how peaceful they had been, grumbling over baths and watching Lilo & Stitch so many times, sitting across a fire from me as we ate dinner together every night....

Stitch stepped on the impaled human, clipping the blade back onto the gauntlet and pulling it free from the ground and body.

"Holy fuck...." I mumbled under my breath.


	6. Finding Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*

My hands slightly shook as I held my cup of tea, trying to calm myself after what I had seen. Daisy was at my feet, breathing slowly while curled around my chair. My eyes were glued to the pools of blood in the yard and I couldn't look away from them. I knew full well Stitch and Daisy killed those people in self-defense and to save me, but I'd never seen something so violent in my life.

The bodies and the van were gone now, the big alien had drug them off to dump them somewhere else far away in the woods. I had already cleaned the blood off of Daisy and simply threw my jacket that had gotten stained into the fire pit to be burned. My ear twitched when I heard leaves rustle and my head whipped towards the sound. I actually felt myself relax when I saw it was Stitch returning and I brought the cup to my lips to take a drink.

The big alien came straight to the porch, going down on one knee while reaching out their hand. I tensed when they grabbed my face.

Stitch was gentle as possible, but their hand almost dwarfed my head as they tilted my face from one side to the other. It wasn't difficult to figure out that they were checking for injuries. Setting down my tea to keep it from getting spilled, I opened my mouth to speak but instead, Stitch grabbed me like a doll and picked me up off of the porch.

"Stitch!" They dropped me on my back in front of them on the ground, lifting up one of my arms to check it. "I'm fine! I swear!" Stitch grabbed my leg, looking it over and I couldn't help but start laughing from how ridiculous the situation was. The alien ignored me, continuing with their scrutiny of me. I stopped laughing when they flipped me over onto my stomach, my face falling as I crossed my arms. "Stitch....who are you?"

They grunted in their own language, leaving me with no clue as to what they said. Rolling over now that they had finished checking me for wounds, I looked up at Stitch with furrowed brows.

"I'm being serious. Who are you _really?_ " I questioned. "You act kinda grumpy and standoffish most of the time, but what you just...." Sighing, I covered my face with my hands and just laid there on the ground while my mind buzzed. There was a strange sound as something nudged my arms, and I could swear it was purring.

Moving my hands, I saw Stitch's head hovering over me, and, yeah, they were actually purring. Putting my hands on their cheeks, I sighed.

"I get you're trying to comfort me, thanks, but that was an extreme wake-up call and you only confuse me further."

~

Sitting up in bed, I absolutely couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes all I could see was blood as I heard their screams. The warrant sat on my nightstand, and if it weren't for the name signed on it, I would actually worry about the police coming here when they noticed the soldiers gone. The signature was a fake, the warrant was a fake, and whoever those men worked for it wasn't an official governmental branch.

Stitch and Daisy had saved us, bottom line. If things had gone the way those soldiers wanted, all three of us would either be dead or strapped to tables and surrounded by scientists.

Standing up, I quietly walked out of my room and out of the house. The leaves and earth beneath my feet were cool as I went across the yard. Swallowing, I stopped in front of the shed while thinking. My hand paused over the door handle for a moment before I slowly slid the door open. Quietly walking into the shed, Daisy lifted her head to look at me and I gently slipped in between her and Stitch.

She rested her head on my lap and I ran my hand over the dog's head to relax. Sandwiched between Daisy and Stitch, I actually felt comfortable. Not long after and I passed out while petting Daisy.

~

Blinking a few times, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and tried to stretch out only to find my range of motion was limited.

"Daisy-" My words cut off when I saw it was in fact _not_ Daisy curled around me, it was Stitch. They had me in their lap and their arm around me as their head was leaning back. It sounded like they were softly snoring, their chest rising and falling with their soft breaths.

Slowly breathing out through my nose, I didn't bother getting up. I felt....safe. Resting my head onto Stitch's chest, I could hear their steady heartbeat and closed my eyes.

This was all so fucking wild.

I spent so many years alone in these woods, but now I live with a giant alien dog and an even more giant alien humanoid and both apparently actually cared about me in return.

Stitch grunted while shifting in their sleep, holding me closer as they continued to snore. Softly chuckling, I felt their hand rest on the outside of my thigh. There was peace in the quiet and I enjoyed the direct contact I was getting.

My brows furrowed as a strange scent began to tickle at my nose. That scent was....oddly familiar as a small shiver went up my spine. Stitch shifted again while lowly growling as if they were having a bad dream. I jolted from their claws slightly digging into my thigh while their chest vibrated from the growl.

Raising my head as I opened my eyes, I pat the alien's chest to wake them up.

"Stitch." I said softly and their mandibles twitched. That scent was getting stronger and it was becoming more familiar but I still couldn't place it. ....Was this the smell of Stitch's anger? Just what exactly were they dreaming about? "Hey!" I shook their shoulder and their eyes snapped open. "Stitch, you okay?" I asked as the alien looked down at me, and it was then that I was able to recognize _why_ that scent was familiar.

It was the same scent that came in from my window the night I-

My ears and face flushed red as it dawned on me that Stitch might have heard what I was doing. But then why was this smell different from what it usually was? What did _this_ chemosignal mean?

Stitch pushed me down, pinning me to the ground while kneeling over me.

"Stitch?! Hey, it's me!" I felt my heartbeat quicken while my body felt like it was buzzing. "Sti-" Purring cut me off and my eyes went wide. Daisy started barking and bouncing around until Stitch growled at her, causing her to whimper and slink out of the shed. Swallowing, I couldn't help but press my legs together.

I knew I should be scared knowing what Stitch was capable of and not knowing what they were going to do, but I was....turned on. _'Wait, wait, wait- That scent! That's Stitch's arousal!'_ I thought and my mouth opened in shock. _'Oh, fuck.'_

"You weren't having a bad dream, were you?" My voice came out soft before Stitch suddenly drug me closer and my eyes nearly bugged when I saw the large bulge under their loincloth. My thighs twitched and I couldn't tell if it was just Stitch's scent affecting me or my own horniness just doing its thing.

Also....apparently Stitch had a penis?

"Are you just going to pin me down all day or actually do something?" The big alien slightly tilted their head, running their hand over my torso. Stitch hooked their claws over the waistband of my shorts, pulling them down with ease along with my underwear.

They gripped my calf and draped my leg over their thigh. Slipping their hand under my back, they lifted me, and their erection was now pressed against my stomach.

"Fuck." I licked my lips, seeing the size of it in comparison to my body. Lifting the cloth, a bright green cock was exposed and I glanced up at Stitch. They were still purring and I bit my bottom lip. There were ridges all along the shaft and a blunt head with a slight flare like.... Well, honestly, it looked like flower petals.

Hesitating for a second, I then softly touched the petal-like protrusions. Stitch's thighs flinched under me, and from what I could gather it felt good when I touched them. It was slick but soft, and I explored more while running my fingers over the ridges. The purring got louder as their cock twitched.

Pulling my shirt off, I dropped it onto the floor before pulling my hair back into a ponytail. Slowly stroking the shaft, I ran my tongue over the blunt head. Stitch groaned, their eyes locked on me and what I was doing.

Their hand went down my back, curving over my ass and squeezing it. Their finger slid further up, rubbing over my slit as my breath hitched. Stitch was careful with their claws, circling my clit with the pad of their finger. Rolling my hips, I continued to stroke and lick their dick while listening to them.

I could feel myself getting wetter as Stitch leaned down and ran their tongue over my throat, their purring vibrating along their tongue.

"....Leila...." Stitch actually spoke, their voice deep and striking me right to the core. Placing my hands onto the big alien's chest, I lifted myself off of their hand and pressed my heat to their cock. I softly moaned as those ridges bumped over my clit as I rubbed myself over them.

Stitch nuzzled my neck and jaw, groping my ass and thigh. My hands went up their chest, wrapping around their neck and my fingers laced together. My clit was throbbing while my heart raced, their scent driving me near mad. I lined up their tip to my core, taking it slow as I lowered myself onto their massive cock.

A grunt came from beside my ear while my nails were digging into the back of Stitch's neck and only the head was in. I paused, getting used to the stretch that was becoming more and more delicious.

"Fuck~!" I panted, going further down until I could no more, and I couldn't even fit the entire damn thing. Stitch's claws raked over the scales on my back as his muscles tensed.

Riding the big alien, I tried to keep a steady pace while moaning. Stitch was panting and grunting, clinging to me as softly as possible to keep from accidentally breaking me. My moan pitched higher when Stitch's hips suddenly bucked up, making my stomach actually bulge.

They tensed even more, completely freezing to try and keep from hurting me.

"Don't stop," I panted. "do it again." Stitch then lowly growled, wrapping their hand around the back of my neck as they began fucking up into me. My back arched, my toes curling while I moaned with every thrust. "Oh, fuck- _Yes~!_ Right ther- Aahhh~!"

The big alien snarled, growling as their thrusting grew more frantic. Stitch suddenly pulled me off of their dick, flipping me over and holding me in their hand like a doll before filling me again. I clung to their hand, moaning and drooling as they basically used me like a cock sleeve.

Even though my stomach was bulging from Stitch's cock, they still weren't fully in, but absolutely loving how it felt from how they were moaning and panting my name.

"Leila~. Leila~."

"I'm-I'm gettin'-" Drool dripped from my chin and onto the floor. "Fuck! Don't stop~! Please, don't fuckin' stop~!" I whimpered.

I knew I was gonna be sore later, but _damn_ did it feel good right now. Stitch complied with my request, still fucking me while I was sounding like a bitch in heat. When my orgasm finally hit it was the most intense one I had ever had, taking me to the stars and back.

Stitch continued for a few more pumps before roaring and cum came spilling out down my thighs. Their cock twitched with each spurt, and more cum spilled onto the floor and my legs when they pulled out.

I was trying to catch my breath, hanging from Stitch's hand until they gently let my feet touch the ground.

"Shit!" I hissed when my knees buckled and I almost fell if Stitch hadn't caught me. They laughed and I shot a weak glare over my shoulder. _'Oh....Oh, my goodness.'_ I thought, seeing how at the base of that bright green shaft was a swollen knot. Fuck, if I could fit more I could have been knotted?

~

Humming as I was slowly coming to, I felt my hair being brushed behind my ear. Purring, I rubbed my cheek against Stitch's chest. They continued to run their fingers through my hair and I slowly drifted back to sleep as there was a dull ache between my thighs.


	7. Knocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*

Sizzling filled my ears as the fire crackled beneath the pan. Daisy was sniffing around the yard, something she'd started doing twice a day since the soldiers had come. Every morning, every evening, she'd be out there sniffing along the tree line.

Stitch nuzzled my cheek while chirping lowly, making me chuckle.

"It's almost done, hold on."

"Leila."

"You still have to wait." Stitch huffed, resting their chin onto my shoulder. "Do you want to go hunting after breakfast while I harvest from the garden?" The big alien nodded to answer. Stirring the food with one hand, I casually rested the other onto Stitch's cheek. Low purring began to rumble behind me as my fingers went over the small, smooth scales on their face. Stitch leaned into my touch and a small smile grew on my lips.

~

My heart was racing as I scrambled to the door as heavy knocking echoed in the house. Covering my scales, I checked through the small glass hole to see who was there.

A stranger dressed in a dark blue pantsuit stood on my porch, her gaze going over the furniture placed out there. I cautiously unlocked the door and opened it. Luckily, Stitch and Daisy were still out hunting so there was no way they'd be seen.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"May I ask why?" I had a firm grip on the door and frame, ready to bolt if need be.

"Recently some officers came to search your property, but you denied them without a warrant. They received their warrant and were on their way back here, however, they have since gone missing. Do you know anything about that? Have you seen or heard anything?"

"Well, they never came back here if that's what you're asking." I kept my tone calm but inside I was freaking out. "Though....the other night I heard a lot of noises. Thought it was just some locals hunting or tailgating." Her face perked up at my words.

"Do you know what direction it came from?"

"Hard to tell with the echo out here."

"Can you describe the sounds?"

"Gunshots or firecrackers. Couldn't tell which."

"How long ago was this?" She pulled a small notepad from her inner coat pocket and a pen, scribbling down what I had already told her.

"I'm not sure, maybe a week ago? I don't pay much mind to folks unless they're on my property."

"Right. And you haven't left the property at any time since or shortly before?"

"No, I'm a bit of a shut-in. I don't like people. Everything I need comes through delivery or I grow it in the back, so I don't have to leave."

"I see. And you're certain it was around a week ago that you heard those noises?"

"Think so, yeah. If your guys are missing out here, it'll be hard to find 'em in these woods. Go into town and you'll find plenty of hunters that know the land well to be guides." I tried to act casual, leaning onto the doorframe in a more relaxed manner. "You know the fork you passed getting here? They might have taken the wrong turn so that could be a good place to start looking."

I tensed at seeing her expression as she looked up at me. Those men weren't missing- at least, not anymore. Wherever Stitch had dumped them, their people had retrieved their bodies already. This woman was just here to figure out what the fuck had happened to them.

"And you're certain they never made it here?"

"Pretty sure I'd remember those folks storming my property." I chuckled. "Armored soldiers stand out among the flowers and bushes."

"Thank you for your time. Here, if you remember anything or think of something that might help in the case, please give me a call." She dug out a card and handed it to me. Taking it, I nodded and she turned on her heel and walked off of the porch to the shiny silver car parked behind the ATV. Closing the front door, I collapsed to the floor and took deep breaths as I heard the car driving away.

So, they found the soldiers, but they didn't find anything connecting their deaths to them coming here. At least not in a way they could prove. They wouldn't take the chance to press further either, the chance I was just an ignorant bystander was too high for them to risk exposing the truth.

If my act was as convincing as I thought....it was possible I'd never have to worry about them coming back again. Pushing myself up, I took a few more deep breaths and wandered to the kitchen to make some tea to help me relax.

~

Watching Stitch prepare the meat they'd brought home, I honestly felt more at ease seeing the mundane task being carried out in such a quiet and calm manner. Since first coming here, Stitch had greatly adapted to having a prosthetic leg and only one arm. Some things were still a trial for them to do, but they always found a way.

If things were as I hoped, Stitch also wouldn't have to worry about being found anymore. We could all just relax.

Smirking as Stitch walked past, I playfully smacked their ass. Stitch raised a brow at me and I winked. Stitch suddenly twisted, striking like a viper to pin me down. Their hot wet tongue slid up the side of my neck and cheek as a purr rumbled deep in their chest.

Grabbing their shoulder, I pulled down while pushing out their arm out, flipping Stitch onto their back while I straddled their torso.

"So, you up for some fun?" Stitch pushed me back as an answer, tugging off my pants with excitement. Rolling over, I ran my hands over the big alien's thighs, feeling the warm scales and metal beneath my palms. Their muscles twitched and I licked over their slit. A large thumb began to slide over my core while I tempted Stitch's cock to come out.

The slick, green member quickly grew, standing proud as Stitch's rumbling purr sent soft vibrations up my thighs. Stitch flipped our positions again, kneeling over me to grab my ass and lift my entire bottom half off of the ground. I bit my bottom lip when Stitch rubbed their cock against my pussy, their large hand gripping my ass to hold me in place.

Slapping my hands onto Stitch's butt, the alien's hips bucked and I grinned. Squeezing my hands, I groped their ass as those ridges bumped over my clit. Stitch tilted their pelvis, prodding with their dick before easing their way in. They groaned as their head fell back, sliding more of their thick cock into my heat.

My nails dug into the scales over their ass, trying to push them in further with greed, but Stitch was an unmoving brick wall. Their claws pricked at my skin as their grip tightened. Stitch began to thrust into me and my head fell back. The dead leaves under my head rustled and crunched

Stitch changed our position again, flattening me out onto the ground and slamming into me. Hot breath hit the back of my head as I moaned and balled my hands into fists. The big alien's giant hand hit the ground in front of me, their claws digging deep into the soil while they continued to thrust as much of their cock into me as possible.

Stitch was grunting and drooling, baring their teeth while fucking me without a care in the world. If that tea from before didn't relax me enough, this certainly was.

It felt like Stitch's cock was rearranging my guts and, fuck, did it feel _good_.

"Leila~!" They growled my name, nudging my head with their jaw.

"'S good~" I purred, letting them know I was very much enjoying what they were doing. "Fuck, so good~!"

~

Caressing the leathery appendages hanging from Stitch's head, the big alien was softly purring in a contented manner. They were resting their head in my lap with their eyes closed and I was certain they were pretty close to falling asleep, too. The metallic rings on their locks were smooth but dark, and I couldn't quite tell what exactly they were made out of.

Slowly blinking, I was thinking about following Stitch's lead. A nap would be great right about now. Sighing out of my nose, I got more comfortable and closed my eyes. I heard Daisy come sniffing before plopping down beside me. She curled up and that was final, it was nap time.

~

Scrolling down the page on the opened tab, I selected specific groceries to be added to the cart. I decided to get more macaroni and cheese- Stitch loved the stuff. Whenever I added in chicken or venison, the big alien would practically inhale the meat and cheesy noodles. Pulling up my legs into the desk chair to sit criss-cross, I scrolled down more to the pastries to get some sweets as well.

"Stitch, you want more of those mini-donuts?"

"Yeah." A grunted reply came from the opened window.

"Oh, they got a sale on hot chocolate. That's the warm, brown drink with little marshmallows."

"Yeah."

"Yeah? You want some?" I chuckled, glancing to the window to see Stitch nodding. "I'll get extra marshmallows then." A small smile remained on my face while adding different foods to the virtual cart. I couldn't say I didn't enjoy now having the company to talk to about normal things, and I couldn't say that I didn't enjoy being closer with Stitch. "I'll get some dog treats for Daisy, too."

Once I was done picking out foods, I placed the order and saw the day it would be delivered and the time.

"Is there anything else you want while I'm at it?"

"Knife."

"Knife? What's wrong with the ones you have?"

"No...." He paused as if trying to find the right word in English. "It's....carving."

"For meat or wood?" I rose a brow.

"Wood."

"Oh, I gotcha. I'm not sure they make wood carving tools big enough for you, but I'm sure I can find something that'll work. That all you want?"

"Yeah."

"Well, now that that's done, what do you want for lunch?"


	8. Happy Holidays

Quietly watching the giant alien, they'd figured out a way to actually carve. With a large chunk of wood sat on the stump Stitch usually used to sit on, they had the carving tool in one hand while actually using their foot to hold the wood still. Stitch's claws were dug into the wood near the bottom, their dewclaw acting sort of like a thumb.

Their balance was of course impeccable as they carved away chunks of wood. I couldn't yet tell what it was, but Stitch seemed to have a clear image in their head about what they wanted it to be. The cuts were precise, deliberate, and delicate. While watching them, though, I began to wonder how Stitch would fare with the coming winter.

Stitch and Daisy were so reptilian, I wasn't entirely sure the two of them could handle it. Hell, even I had some troubles in the winter, especially when there was snowfall. It made me sluggish and tired, so there was no real telling how the aliens would do. I'd be sure to check the heating and cooling system in the shed before the temperatures began to really drop.

~

Scrubbing down Daisy since she'd decided to roll around in deer guts, I glanced over to Stitch. They'd been carrying around a basket with them today, the same one I used when harvesting from the garden, and were dropping random plants they could find into the basket. Though, watching them, it began to seem less random.

Stitch was specifically grabbing the greenest leaves and grasses sticking through the dead leaves on the ground. It made my brows furrow since Stitch didn't eat those things as far as I was aware, and they didn't seem to intend on eating them either.

What in the world was Stitch doing?

They moved over to a half-barren bush, plucking the bright red berries birds would feed on. The alien was collecting them as gently as possible before adding them to the basket.

Daisy's leg began to kick as the scrubbing brush went over her spine. She truly was like a dog....

Looking back up, I saw Stitch wandering back into the shed with the filled basket. The big alien came back out soon after only to start running their feet through the dead leaves on the ground. The behavior was so odd, and I hadn't the faintest as to what they were doing.

Stitch crouched down closer to the treeline, shoveling leaves and dirt out of the way to pick up a stone. A stone? Stitch continued digging around some more to find another stone.

What in the world was that alien up to?

~

Curled up between Stitch and Daisy, we were watching a movie as a rainstorm raged outside. It was common around here to get a rise in rainfall as the temperature was changing, but the rain was getting colder each time it came. However, both Daisy and Stitch still seemed fine with the weather at least.

Bringing my hot chocolate to my lips, I sipped on the warm drink while watching the old movie. Stitch seemed rather....perplexed while watching Beetlejuice, but they knew well by now that most things in movies were purely fictional. Stitch knew enough about humans to know we liked to tell fictional stories through various mediums, and with how much they liked watching movies, it was safe to guess they enjoyed it.

Beetlejuice, however, seemed to both amuse and confuse Stitch. I liked letting Stitch explore movies like this, but I tried to avoid the alien invasion ones for obvious reasons. Daisy, on the other hand, was just enjoying the cuddling and quiet.

Though there were often times I found my gaze drifting to the far corner of the shed. Stitch had brought the wood carving into here, still working on it in their free time to carefully shape the wood. It was now taking shape, looking less like a hunk of wood and more like a humanoid blob. There was what looked like what would become arms and a head, but it still wasn't quite clear what the end result would be.

Were they carving someone they knew from back home? Someone they'd seen in a movie? I could only wait until they were done to find out. And because they'd moved the carving into the shed, the floor around the forming sculpture was littered with curled bits of wood.

Oh, how the curiosity was eating away at me.

~

Sitting in the yard while bundling up the animal pelts, I was rolling them up and securing them with twine. With having the two aliens living here, there were quite a few more pelts than the previous years. I'd save a few to use for myself, then sell off the others.

With how cleanly Stitch cut them, they were in such good condition that leather workers and people simply wanting a skin rug would love these. Even the hog skins were so well done that I could make a good profit off of them. If my projections were right, I could even make the shed nicer for Stitch and Daisy.

Stitch suddenly jolted as their head jerked up. The alien looked on edge for a few seconds before relaxing.

"You okay?"

"Something....hit me." They pointed to their head, and my brows furrowed as I looked to the sky. "It was cold."

"Forcast didn't mention rain today." I looked a moment longer, then turned back to the pelts. "I'll go ahead and put these away just in case." Gathering up the furs, I carried as much as I could into the house before coming back out for a second load. Putting away the pelts onto a shelf, I glanced to the window and saw Daisy speeding past while barking.

Watching as the animal zoomed past again, I noticed that it was actually snowing. I chuckled when Daisy went to her hind legs for brief moments to bite at the white dots slowly coming down. Going back outside, Stitch was just standing there while looking up with their hand held out.

"It's snow. Like you saw in the movies." I leaned onto the porch rail, and Stitch turned their head to look at me.

"How often does it come?"

"Not a lot. It snows a good few times during the winter months, though."

"How much?"

"Forcast said we'd get a few inches today." Stitch turned back to the sky, and I saw the exoskeleton just beneath their skin hardening for extra protection against the snowflakes coming down.

~

Groggily sitting up, I woke to tapping on my window. Rubbing my eyes, I slid out of bed and wandered to the window. Pulling back the curtain, Stitch was there. They gestured with their head for me to come outside, and I dropped the curtain.

Groaning as I stretched out, I went to my closet to grab a thick coat and beanie. Pulling on a pair of boots, I went outside as snow crunched under my feet. Daisy was rolling around on her back while wildly kicking her legs around. She'd no doubt be back in the warmth of the shed soon judging from the amount of snow sticking to her.

Stitch walked around the corner of the house before heading to the shed. Trailing after the alien, I gave a short chuckle when they wildly shook the snow from their feet before entering the shed. Knocking the snow from my boots, I paused as Stitch was looking down at me.

"So, what did you need me in here for? Especially this early in the morning?" Instead of saying anything, Stitch gently pushed my shoulder to make me look to the right. "Oh. Oh, wow." My eyes went a fraction wider, seeing the completed carving standing there.

I also now knew why Stitch had been collecting those plants- They'd turned the plants into paint. The wood was shaped like a person, mostly human-looking, wearing a skull on their head while holding a spear. Stepping closer, I saw it was actually damn near life-sized. Green was smeared over the arms, legs, and literally anywhere I had scales.

"Is this me?" My brows furrowed, and Stitch purred while nudging my cheek. "Wow." I repeated, my eyes taking in the detail the alien had managed to get. They'd used sandpaper to smooth out a lot of the wood, and it looked like the spear was made of actual metal. Tapping it showed that it indeed was. Where did Stitch even get the metal for the spear?

Walking around the carving, I saw that Stitch truly hadn't left out any spot that I had scales. I only knew that because the sculpture was only wearing a short loincloth like Stich had. The skull on top was an actual skull, taken from a deer and no doubt was once one of our meals. Stitch also used the red berries as red paint in intermittent spots. It truly looked incredible.

"Stitch, this is gorgeous." The alien purred at the approval, wrapping an arm around my side while nuzzling into my cheek and neck. Daisy trotted in, wildly shaking snow off before wandering to the loft where old blankets and pillows had been tossed for the animal to curl up in. "What made you want to even do this?" I questioned, being answered by Stitch licking my cheek. "Gotcha." Chuckling, I gently placed my hand onto their cheek while looking over the carving again.

I wasn't sure why Stitch had made me look like a warrior, but I guessed it was some form of compliment in their culture judging from how they were. Softly smiling, I turned to the big alien.

"How about I make us a nice, big breakfast and some hot chocolate?" Stitch nodded, then bumped their head against mine gently like a cat would.


End file.
